Quirkless Stray Dog
by RedOmega
Summary: Midoriya Izuku had lived a terrible life at the age of 4, being physically and verbally abused, neglected and starved to the point of malnutrition. It was only after the death of his mother that he finally took the opportunity to flee from that monster of a father. His suffering ended when a man had reached out a hand to him. Cross-posted on AO3. Writer!Izuku, Analyst!Izuku.
1. Chapter 1

He felt pain.

Izuku coughed excruciatingly, feeling the taste of metal dripping from his mouth. He clutched the side of his abdomen all the while feeling the pain of being kicked repeatedly. He didn't realized that tears were falling from his eyes as he tried to ease the never-ending pain.

"Hisashi, stop it! He's just a child!" He heard his mother yell. Although, he knew she wouldn't help her child from being abused by his own father. She's far too afraid of being in the same situation. Normally, Izuku would be mad at her but he honestly can't blame her. No one would want to be in his situation.

"Shut the hell up, you bitch." Fath-no, Hisashi snarled. He stomped on Izuku's back and the child let out a breathless gasp of pain, "As usual, you're nothing but a worthless waste of space. And here I thought you couldn't be even more useless."

Useless.

That was the word that he's so used in hearing.

Useless.

"Hey, Deku!" Kacchan aggressively approached, small explosions sparking on his palms, "I thought I told you to stop trying to become a hero already! You don't even have a quirk!"

"But..."

"You're useless! You can't be a hero without a quirk! That dream of yours is only a fantasy!"

A fantasy.

Maybe he's right.

He had experienced first-hand how everyone around treated those without a quirk.

Maybe Kacchan's right.

He can't become a hero.

* * *

He wondered how long will this suffering continue, especially after the incident.

His mother, for once, had defended him.

Unfortunately, it costed her life at the hands of her own husband.

Who is a hero.

At that moment, his worldview of black and white had completely shattered.

Heroes aren't all like All Might, there are those who became one for their own personal gain.

The same could be said towards villains as well.

In the end, people are human.

Human try to do better as they advance but they also get worse.

He witnessed it first-hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**As much as I want to write his backstory more, I really want to dive into the plot.**

* * *

Musutafu.

How long has it been since he last came here?

Since he was seven... or eight?

Eh, whatever.

It's also been four years since he became an author. He was indebted to Natsume-sensei not only for saving his life, but also for teaching him to write a story.

But seriously, who would've thought that he'd become so famous right off the bat? His pen name, Norainu, became well-known in Japan after his debut four years ago. It's a good thing he kept his identity anonymous.

He mostly wrote drama stories with some of his books having rather tragic tales along with murder mystery novels. He also posts quirk analysis about different pro heroes online, however, he was careful about his writing and made sure he didn't expose any weaknesses to the public. It seemed to help many heroes, though, as it also focused on possible theories regarding the improvements on their quirk. He got some reviews from pro heroes to thank him for his analysis, which he is a little embarrassed.

Izuku took online classes ever since he was taken under Natsume-sensei's wing, as he couldn't bring himself to go to school after such a traumatic experience and Natsume-sensei didn't force him. He's free to take a break anytime he wants as long as he finished the requirements of the online class, which were pretty easy.

Anyway...

He's here in Musutafu so he could get a change of pace. He'd been living in Yokohama ever since he ran away but does sometimes goes out on trips with Sensei.

He got a room in a modest apartment not far from where he's standing right now, which is near the station. He decided to go sightseeing for now since he doesn't even have that much items aside from his essential furniture (which is a bed, closet, TV and stuff like that) and the original creations of his novels and analysis books, the latter which he's carrying right now. He's careful not to drop it because if a villain managed to get a hold even one of his notes, the heroes he had written about inside would've been screwed.

"A giant villain...!" Izuku exclaimed excitedly as he made his way over to the scene, furiously taking down notes as he passed by Death Arms (whom he immediately took note of) and stopped besides another man with four-pointed stars above his head and ears since the rescue specialist hero, Backdraft, had created a boundary line with his shape-shifting water quirk.

* * *

"Who's fighting?" The man with three stars on his head and ears looked over at the boy in black clothing all the while holding a notebook and a fountain pen (he's no pen expert but god, that looks expensive).

The kid wore a black bowler hat and a British-looking long black suit with a grey turtleneck shirt as well as black gloves. He could vaguely see his grey pants and wore long black boots. Not only that, he's also holding a black and white cane with his elbow to hold his notes and pen.

* * *

"Kamui Woods! The young and talented rising star!" Izuku said excitedly.

"You were the one asking, but you gave a perfect commentary, kid." The man besides him said and he pointed a finger at him, "You're a fanboy, aren't you?"

"Uh, well..." Welp, he can't deny that but he's toned down his fanboyism for a few years.

Izuku watched Kamui Woods fight in an agile manner, climbing up the giant's arm and wrapped his tree arm around the wrist and managed to hold his ground when he was nearly thrown into a nearby building.

Izuku had been keeping up on updates regarding new rising heroes, one of them being Kamui. He had already done a analysis post on him online, he wondered if Kamui read it.

Kamui was about to do one of his special moves, Pre-emptive Binding Lacquered Chain Prison, until he was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a gigantic woman in a hero costume who kicked the villain's face with her Canyon Cannon.

"Eh?"

Poor Kamui...

And sure enough, people (mostly men) started taking pictures with their cameras.

Turns out, she's Mt. Lady, a new hero who made her debut by taking all of the credit of the apprehension of the giant villain (Izuku's really tempted to comfort the tree hero as the latter just stayed on the roof of the building kneeling and sulking).

Mt. Lady

Quirk: Gigantification

Allows her to grow into a gigantic size. Unknown if she could variate between her base-height and the height created via her Quirk. Upon closer observation, possible maximum height is over 2000 cm tall. Possible trigger of her quirk is through simply thinking. Another possibility is her emotions (Ex. Excitement might cause accidental trigger of her quirk).

Weakness: Use of Quirk might be limited depending on her surroundings. Possibly cannot transform (depends on whether of not she can control her size) in confined spaces, as it will only cause collateral damage.

Obviously aims for popularity from observation of her first debut, taking all of the credit of Kamui Wood's battle with the Giant Villain. (Keep updates)

"Hey, wait, you're taking notes? You wanna be a hero?" Izuku halted his hand's movements at the question, "That's great! You can do it!"

While his lips curled upwards, it trembled. But he forced the stillness of his smile and faced the man.

"Yes. I'll do my best."

* * *

**Just so you all know, Izuku is wearing a black version of Natsume's outfit. As for why he carries a cane, it'll be explained in later chapters.**

**Also, Norainu means "Stray Dog". I google translated it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**There are scenes that are the same as in the anime so I'm just gonna skip those parts of the story. It may feel rushed but I don't wanna write every part of the story that everyone already knows about.**

**Also, English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any grammatical errors.**

**Also, slight spoilers for the BSD part. It's at the very end.**

* * *

Izuku wandered aimlessly as he thought about that man's words earlier.

He can't be a hero. Once that man knows the truth, he'll be just like the people who scorned him in the past.

The ones who ever really told him that he can become a hero were his friends from the Armed Detective Agency, an organization which his mentor helped form. He's not a member there but he does help them with their jobs time to time, either on a mission to apprehend some criminals or paperwork, especially Ranpo-san's, he never does his paperwork.

The reason why Izuku also tags along in their investigations was not only because he wants to help them, but also because he needed to hone his combat ability with real-life battle experience. It went really well in the end, Izuku now knew what it was like to deal with villains if he ever runs into them.

Oh, right...

Izuku looked around his surroundings to see where his feet had taken him.

He was in front of a school, apparently named "Aldera Junior High". At first glance, he realized that he had forgotten what school felt like and shuddered when he thought about it. None of his memories about school were good after he had reached the age of 4, he had no doubt that the discrimination would continue up to the present, considering the rate of suicides of the quirkless (Apparently, Dazai-san was so jealous of them).

"Huh?"

He just heard a noise. It sounded like something sticky for some reason...

He heard it again.

Holding his cane tightly, he goes around the corner to see the source of the sticky-like noise. He realized that it came from under the bridge close by the school.

He checked underneath the bridge, but found nothing but slight darkness.

"Was it just my imagination...?" Izuku muttered, but didnt let down his guard.

It was complete silence until he heard the gooey sound much, much closer. He turned around and widened his eyes.

"A sludge villain...!"

A grotesque face was formed on the green sludge, looking like a monster, and glared down towards Izuku.

"A medium-sized invisibility cloak..." Izuku realized that it came from the sewer manhole and it took a second for him to realized the meaning of the villain's mutterings. He was about to pull out his gun (he's licensed) until he felt something slimy surrounding his leg, realizing that the villain had caught up.

"Damn it...!"

The villain immediately pounced on the boy (who dropped his cane in the process), soon coating him with his sludge as well as covering his mouth and nose, suffocating him.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to take over your body. Calm down." The villain sadistically assured, "It'll only hurt for about 45 seconds. You'll feel better soon."

"I can't... breathe..." Izuku wheezed, attempting to pull the sludge away but to no avail. Damn it, he's fluid!

He felt darkness surrounding his vision and his limbs growing weaker as the villain continued to attempt to take over his body.

"Damn it..."

"It's all right now, young man."

That voice felt strangely familiar...

"I AM HERE!"

Those were the last words he heard before he blacked out.

* * *

Whew. Looks like he managed to get the villain with time to spare.

He placed the bottle with the trapped villain in his pocket as he looked over towards the unconscious boy.

He was rather strangely-dressed for a young man (though he's seen weirder ones). He noticed the dropped cane and notebook nearby, huh, he must have dropped them when he was attacked. He picked the notebook and noticed the title.

**Hero Analysis Vol.13**

Oh, maybe this boy is a fan (then again, most kids are).

The thought of this boy being a simple fanboy became a complete understatement upon seeing the contents of this notebook.

The contents contained extremely detailed information about new hroes that just debuted only recently, from the strength and weaknesses of their quirk to their personalities. Heck, he even got Mt. Lady here on the recently written page, and she just debuted today! Kamui Woods was especially the most detailed hero here, probably because he's been onto many villain cases already.

The writing is way too professional for a kid his age and the details were extremely elaborate. It would be terrible if a villain (like the one he captured) were to get a hold on this notebook. They probably would've finished off every single hero in this notebook.

Plus, the sketch of the heroes are really good. It looked like a police sketch if he were to compare this.

The title says it's No.13. It meant he had twelve other detailed notes other than this...!

If this boy were to be a hero, he'll probably be suited in Nighteye's agency.

Soon, he took out a pen and wrote his autograph on the back of the notebook and placed it besides the boy, whom he began gently slapping awake.

"...Huh?"

"Oh good!"

Izuku groaned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes a bit until he realized who was in front of him.

"A-ALL MIGHT!?"

"Indeed! I'm glad you're okay!" All Might said, "Sorry 'bout getting you caught up in my villain fighting. I don't usually make mistakes like this, but I was in high spirits on my day off in a new place." All Might laughed rather sheepishly.

"I know it's not good to curse but holy crap it's All Might holy crap holy crap! Huh...?"

As All Might praised him and revealed that he had trapped the villain in a soda bottle, Izuku grabbed his notebook and realized the writing on the final page.

"YES!"

All Might was pretty taken back at the sudden scream. He then told him the he needed to leave, as pros tend to fight enemies and time.

"Wait... There are still... so many things I want to ask of you..."

"Well then, I'm counting on your continued support!"

All Might blasted off.

"...Wait."

All Might realized that somethin-no, someone had latched onto his left leg.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!"

Well, it was stupid of him to try and pry the boy off of him in mid-air until the boy himself pointed out that he'll die if he did let go.

* * *

Wow. The kid looked like he wasn't even fazed after flying so suddenly more than thirty-feet in the air.

"Good grief. If you talk to the people downstairs, I'm sure they'll let you down. I seriously am outta time, so I really must go."

No, he couldn't let this one and only chance go, "No, please wait! I simply needed to hear your opinion about something! Just one answer will do, please!"

All Might stopped in his tracks and turned around with a sigh, "Alright then, what is it?"

Izuku bit his lower lip and lowered his head before asking, "... Can a quirkless person become a hero? Can even someone without a Quirk be like you?"

"Without a Quirk...?"

"Eh...?"

Izuku looked up and a huge amount of steam covering the form of All Might. The steam began to subside and the quirkless boy widened his eyes...

Upon seeing the skeletal version of the No.1 hero.

"...All Might?"

Okay, instead of being surprised himself, the boy ended up surprising the skeletal man himself for his lack of reaction.

"I knew it..."

Huh?

"For the past five years, the time you spent in your hero work has become somewhat limited. I figured something must've happened to you ever since your battle with Toxic Chainsaw, because ever since then you've been appearing less and less to the public. I've kept track in how long you've been appearing each day, especially the days that involved many villain attack. I've estimated your limited time as to about three hours or so...? But everything was just a theory back then...until now."

Holy shit. This boy is...

"Young man, how do you know about that? Toxic Chainsaw, I mean... That battle was not made public to the world."

"Oh, that...?" He scratched his head sheepishly, "Some if my friends have connections with the government. That's how I knew about secretly-kept incidents. Not just about Toxic Chainsaw."

It's clear as day that this kid knows a lot more than that. Could this kid be an analyst or something...?

All Might sighed, "Yes. You're right." All Might pulled up the left side of his shirt and revealed his secret, "It's an injury I got from an enemy's attack five years ago. As you said, it was from Toxic Chainsaw. Half of my respiratory organs were destroyed, and I lost my whole stomach. I've become emaciated from repeated surgeries and the aftereffects. Right now, I can only work as a hero for about three hours a day."

Instead of surprise once again, his eyes examined the injury, "No wonder... From what I've seen from your hero fights. You seem to favor your left side more."

"You have a keen observation and very well-informed, young man." All Light praised before succumbing once again to a solemn expression, "I asked for that fight not to be made public. I will save people with a smile! The Symbol of Peace cannot be daunted by evil. I smile to show the pressure of heroes and to trick the fear inside of me."

"If the whole world knew that the Symbol of Peace had an injury that cannot be healed, crime rate will only increase..." Izuku thinks.

"As for your question earlier, young man..." Izuku tensed a bit, "Pros are always risking their lives. I cannot simply say, 'One can become a hero even without power'."

Izuku lowered his head, lips trembling, "...I see..."

All Might stood up and started walking towards the exit, "However, I'm not saying this because I don't believe that quirkless people can become heroes..." Izuku perked up at that statement, "It's because of how people treat the quirkless, I don't think the majority of society will accept a quirkless hero."

He closed the door.

* * *

He felt guilty of what he said towards the quirkless, but he only said that based on experience. But more importantly...

"Now, I need to quickly get this guy..." He pulled out both of his pockets.

...Empty.

He heard an explosion from the distance.

"Don't tell me..."

* * *

All Might's right.

Society won't accept a quirkless hero.

He had already learned that fact a long time ago.

However, something else bothered Izuku.

The way All Might spoke about that as if it were from experience.

Could it be that All Might was once assumed as quirkless in his youth?

He took note of it in his Hero Analysis No.1.

Theories:

• Possibly a late bloomer (there have been cases of it).

• Quirk transferral.

He thought about how unheard Quirk transferral is to society. But it's not impossible, there have been very few cases of that.

Two, in fact. Both involved transferring it to blood relatives.

First case: A user of a shadow Quirk transferred her Quirk to her daughter before her death.

Second case: Similar to the first one where the mother named Nakata Suzu had transferred her Quirk, apparently named Demon Snow, to her daughter. However, the transfer process was incomplete as it occured during Nakata's time of death. As a result, while Demon Snow herself was transferred to her daughter, but the control over the Quirk was instead transferred to a flip phone. It was also noted that the user of the shadow Quirk had taught Nakata how to transfer her Quirk to a blood relative.

Izuku wondered if the daughter knew the truth behind her parents's deaths.

*BOOM*

"Eh?"

Izuku saw a large amount of smoke in the distance.

"A villain?"

* * *

**Nakata Suzu is the name of the real-life Izumi Kyouka's mother.**

**Also, the last part isn't a made-up story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Slight spoilers in one of the latest BSD chapters.**

* * *

Once again, it's bad to curse but...

Shit.

All Might probably dropped the bottle during their mid-air struggle.

It's Kacchan.

He hadn't seen him since he was 7, and sure enough, he's still the same hotheadeded Kacchan he knew.

He was taken by the sludge villain the same way he was captured ealier. He's currently struggling against the hold and letting out powerful explosions, however, he soon seemed to be doing it unwillingly from the looks of it, looks like that villain can use the Quirk of the person he's taken. Because of the explosion, there are many buildings that have been caught on fire, causing the firefighter hero, Backdraft, to prevent the damages.

The other three heroes are also in a bind. Mt. Lady couldn't join the scene because it's taken place in a confined space (looks like she can't variate her size), Kamui Woods isn't good with explosions so he began saving nearby civillians while Death Arms couldn't land a hit on the villain because of the structure of his body, which is fluid.

Theycouldn't do anything because of these terrible circumstances.

...Wait.

Oh, right. He has that.

* * *

This is the worst situation they've gotten themselves into.

Kamui internally growled in frustration as he scopped up another set of civillians as he watched Death Arms's struggle with the villain. Mt. Lady might have more than enough physical strength to pummel the villain to the ground but she can't do it without causing tons of property damage.

He could try to bind the villain but the Quirk of the student he's controlling allows him to create powerful explosions, meaning his arms would just get blown off.

But they needed to do something! It looks like that villain's close to taking the kid over and they couldn't do shit!

"Hey, kid!"

Kamui looked over to the other side of the street to see a kid with dark-green hair and black clothing as well as holding a cane running towards the scene of the battle.

"Wait, no! Kid, get outta here!" He and Death Arms yell at the same time.

However, the boy ignored their yells and instead pulled out something.

Wait.

Is that a gun!?

Why in the world does he have that!? And that wouldn't affect the villain, he's fluid!

He pointed the gun towards the villain and Kamui took a moment to realize that the pose almost looked like the boy had experience.

He pulled the trigger.

"GAAH!"

What.

The villain's screeched in pain and the hold he had over the student seemed to loosened up somewhat. The pupils on his eyes also faded. Wait, how...?

"Kamui Woods, pull him outta there! Death Arms, beat him while you still can! I'll just shoot him again once he regains consciousness because it won't last long!"

Despite the many questions that popped up inside every hero's heads, they weren't going to waste the chance that the kid had given them. Kamui immediately extended his arm and pulled the spiky-haired student, who seemed to have fallen unconscious, out of the villain. The unconscious sludge villain had started to become smaller (though, not enough to reach a humanoid form) as well as becoming less fluid and Death Arms and the two other heroes quickly took this opportunity to beat the crap out of him. Mt. Lady (in normal size) and the police finally arrived soon after and quickly apprehended the villain with quirk suppressant cuffs.

* * *

"Thanks, kiddo. You were a great help."

Izuku flushed a bit at the praise from Death Arms. Not only him, but he could hear the civilians nearby talking about him as well as praising him.

Wait. He did what a hero would do.

And this incident will most likely be all over the media.

...The Agency will never let him hear the end of it.

As Izuku contemplated how to deal with Agency's future teasing, he didn't notice Kamui Woods coming straight towards him and crossing his arms sternly.

"Why do you have a gun? Aren't you a little young to be holding firearms?"

Those questions snapped Izuku back in reality and he realized the legal age of possessing firearms.

"N-No! Well, I mean, yes but... Anyway...!" He frantically searched on his coat and pulled out a card, "I'm licensed!"

Kamui took the card and both he and Death Arms examined it. Kamui nodded upon seeing the authenticity of the license.

The tree hero gave Izuku back his card before saying, "You're 14-years-old. How did you acquire this license?"

The boy sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Um... I sometimes work part-time in a detective agency and they taught me how to properly wield a gun. My mentor has connections with the government so they were able to provide me with a license despite my age. I mostly used it for self-defense."

While still feeling like there were still some things that don't add up, Kamui nodded at the explanation and Death Arms decided to ask another question.

"How did you injure the villain? I mean, his body is liquid so wouldn't the bullet just stop there?"

That was the question Kamui had been meaning to ask but thankfully, the boy quickly answered and he took out the gun from before.

"This is called a Directed-Resonance Gun, It's a sonic weapon and a weaker version of it."

"A weaker version?" Kamui asks.

"A shot from the regular version of this gun is much more fatal. The sound wave directly shakes up the brain, causing loss of consciousness in one second, and death in ten seconds."

The two heroes shuddered at the thought.

"The one I have here can only knock someone out. If the person is resistant to sound, Quirk or not, they'll be immobile for a few seconds since, unlike normal bullets, a sound bullet can't be evaded nor blocked. That's why even if the aim is off, I can still hit my target. The bullet force is also weaker, so it can't really damage harder materials. An example for this is Kamui Woods himself, he's resistant since his body is wood."

Kamui slightly perked up at the thought that he was used as an example for this rather dangerous weapon until he heard explosions right at the area where the ambulances are, causing the three to immediately become alarmed, only to see that the explosive boy had woken up and started yelling something incoherent. The tree hero realized that the student and the kid they were talking to had locked eyes and the latter had started to sweat bullets.

"DEKU!?"

"Eep!"

Before the heroes knew it, the boy had bolted off in incredible speed and Kamui noticed the notebook on the ground where the boy was once standing. He picked it up and checked the title.

**Hero Analysis Vol.13**

The blonde student had started to run towards the street where the other boy had ran off to and Kamui quickly extended his arm and wrapped it around his wrist, hoping he wouldn't blow his arm off.

"Let go of me, bastard!" The boy didn't stopped running and Kamui had to use a little more strength just to prevent him from fleeing out of their sight.

The tree hero ignored the vulgar language that the blonde was currently spouting and decided to ask quickly, "Do you know him?"

The spiky-haired blonde stopped running and Kamui had loosened his grip. He realized that the boy didn't just looked completely pissed off, he looked like he was on the verge of breaking down to tears.

"Of course I fucking know him! He's been dead for years!"

What?

Despite still being confused, Death Arms had managed to drag the blonde to the medics as they contacted his parents. Kamui just stood there, staring at the direction where the green-haired boy had fled to while Mt. Lady just looked at the item he has on his hand curiously. He felt his attention being directed towards the notebook on his hand as he thought about the mysterious boy and the blonde's statement about him.

This won't be the last time they'll see each other.

Meanwhile, in an apartment in Musutafu, said mysterious boy is currently sitting on his couch with his head on his hands and his back hunched over in shame and embarrassment.

He lost that notebook not once but twice...


	5. Chapter 5

The three heroes, Kamui Woods, Death Arms and Mt. Lady, are at the police station to ensure that the villain had made it there without attempting to escape. Currently, they're at the lobby as they waited for the aftermath of the interrogation. The spiky-haired blonde student, apparently named Bakugou Katsuki, was finally allowed to leave after his questioning. He still looked pissed off, although more contemplative than before. Considering what he said earlier, Kamui can't blame him for being so confused.

Speaking of which, Kamui remembered that he still had that notebook from that mysterious kid from before. Since they had nothing to do for now, might as well check if the address is written here so he can give it back later.

He sat at a nearby bench and flipped the notes opened, his eyes widening at the contents inside.

All the pages he flipped were filled with analysis about new heroes that just debuted only recently. Not just about their quirks, but also their personality as well as their equipment and battle styles. It didn't looked like a middle schooler wrote it. Holy crap, this kid must've taken calligraphy or something, the handwriting looked so formal and Kamui couldn't believe that this wasn't a printed document. The writing also looked very professional and from the way it was worded, no one would believe that a kid wrote thIs. The illustrations of the heroes themselves as well as the different parts of their equipment looked like police sketches. Kamui knew some of these heroes and could easily tell that this kid captured the perfect image of their appearances.

He was so engrossed not only with the elaborate details, but also with the beautiful handwriting, that he didn't noticed his two colleagues walking up to him, with Mt. Lady greeting him.

"Hey, Kamui. Where'd you get that notebook?" She asks, attempting to take a peek at the contents.

Upon seeing that the tree hero is too focused, Death Arms answered in his stead, "The kid dropped it when he ran earlier. Y'know, the one who helped us."

Mt. Lady hummed and she leaned down to check the title, whispering in interest, "Hero Analysis Vol.13...?"

"He's probably a fanboy or something." Death Arms suggested.

Kamui shook his head, finally responding to his colleagues, "I don't think it's just that..."

The two heroes looked at him confusedly. Kamui held up the notebook for them to clearly see, which the notebook is on a certain page.

It was a page about Kamui Woods himself.

"All his analysis about me are correct. He knew the extent of how far away my quirk can reach. He even figured out my battle styles, including my special moves, most of which I have only used once. Some his theories about my quirk are also correct but most of are also very accurate. And before you ask, yes, I can grow flowers on my head as well as any part of my body."

"I've feel like I've seen this before..." Death Arms crossed his arms and tried to remember.

Kamui flipped a couple of pages before showing them another section, this time about Mt. Lady.

"And he was spot on on your personality as well as your actions, Mt. Lady." Kamui said, almost bitterly.

She pouted, "Well, I gotta make a good first impression!"

"Couldn't you have gone after some other villaininstead?" Kamui told her.

As the two childishly argued back and forth, Death Arms kept his eyes shot, trying to remember why those pieces of information about Kamui seemed very familiar, a flash of realization hit him and he quickly pulled out his phone and clicked on search.

"What are you doing?" Kamui asks, having enough of Mt. Lady's childish explanations.

"I remember seeing that sort of info before." Death Arms quickly answered before soon showing the website on his phone, "It's from here!"

Kamui and Mt. Lady leaned closer and noticed that it is a blog about an anonymous person going by the online name "Norainu". Their entire profile is mostly empty other than some formal greetings for those who have stumbled upon his page. They noticed that he has more than 10 million followers and his posts are all about analysis for heroes and villains or some notifications about writing a new book.

Wait, writing a new book?

"Hey, this is..." Mt. Lady trailed off.

Before Kamui could respond, the muscular hero pulled back his phone and started to scroll some pages, "Where is it... Oh! Here it is!"

It was a post about Kamui. The contents of the analysis of the post are the exact same as the ones in the notebook.

"Norainu is a really well-known figure among heroes. They actually debuted as an author and published so many novels. They kept their identity anonymous so that's why no one knows who they actually are."

"I know him!" Mt. Lady piped up, "I've read his one of his novels!" Kamui looked at her confusedly when she started to have tears in his eyes. She sniffed, "T-The story was so beautiful and tragic...! Waah... Why'd you have to die, Antonio...!?"

Who the hell is Antonio?

"You must've read Love is Blind." Death Arms sobbed as well, trying to wipe his eyes, "I cried at that book, too. When I first looked at the title, I didn't think it meant that literally. Man, Selene was already blind, why did her husband had to die before she could even see his face? It's not fair..."

Mt. Lady pulled out a handkerchief and blew her nose as tried to stopped herself from crying, "I-Isn't that the motto of the book, that life isn't fair?"

Death Arms nodded, "I hope Norainu makes a sequel..."

Kamui then decided to stop their mourning before they can spoil him about the other novels before he can get the chance to read them, "You two can cry about the ending later. Death Arms, tell me more about Norainu."

Death Arms sniffed before nodding, "Yeah, sure. Anyway, they started to post analysis online a few years ago. The very first analysis was about Edgeshot, that was posted because so people could have more understanding about his quirk since his quirk isn't really flashy like the other Top Pro Heroes. And then it was one after another. Their analysis really helped many heroes on improving their quirk or their equipment and you could see some of them thanking Norainu in the comments. I heard that many research institutes and costume support companies wanted to recruit Norainu but they declined all their offers. Since they stayed anonymous, no one could figure out his identity..."

"...Until now." Kamui finished.

Death Arms widened his eyes. He thought of it earlier but...

"What if he just copied it in his notes?" Mt. Lady said.

Kamui shook his head, "I doubt that. The difference between these two information are the fact that there aren't any weaknesses mentioned in the post."

Death Arms hummed in agreement, "Yeah. He's careful not to expose any weaknesses about the heroes. Probably because a villain might have read this."

"Also..." Kamui pointed at the date of the post, "The post was uploaded only a month ago. While the notes here are a few months old. There's a date here every time he makes an update of something."

"Oh. My. Gosh. That kid is Norainu!?" Mt. Lady was hushed by the tree hero.

"Don't say it so loud. His identity will be exposed."

"How do we give it back to him?" She asks.

"We'll just private message him from his blog. Let's wait and see if he reads it." Kamui suggested, earning a nod from the two heroes.

"Wait a minute, I just realized..." Death Arms piped up.

"What is it?" Kamui asks.

"Why haven't you heard of Norainu? He's pretty much an online sensation these days." Death Arms told him.

"Oh, uh..."

"He spent his days watering his plants." Mt. Lady answered, "And doesn't bother checking the internet most of the time."

"Hey!"

"Oh. Do you even know that you have a fanbase?" Death Arms asks.

"Wait, I have a what?"

* * *

**Edgeshot is going to be a major character here! He needs some love!**

**Also, the BSD plot will also happen here.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kamihara Shinya just got back from apprehending an A-rank villain.

Despite that, it wasn't actually a good day for him. Endeavor nearly roasted him by accident when they ran into each other while they were chasing after their respective villains and he isn't dumb enough to snap at the fire hero who'll burn anyone with no remorse, it didn't matter if they're a hero or villain.

Not only that, he coincidentally encountered the dragoon hero, Ryukyu, who was having her day off and exited the market with groceries at hand. She helped him catch the villain by turning into a dragon to block the villain's path, which he was thankful for. However, since she wasn't in costume that will stretch along with her dragon form, Ryukyu ended up ripping all her clothes off. She couldn't turn back into her human form without letting the entire public see her naked until the ninja hero frantically bought her some clothes (He couldn't bring himself to buy some underwear).

Shinya sighed, "What a day..."

He heard of his newer sidekicks come in with a large bag of plastic, "Edgeshot, sir. There was a box of pastries delivered just now."

The ninja hero looked up from his paperwork, "Who's it from?"

"Ryukyu, sir. She said that she wanted to pay you back for the clothes you bought her." He said, showing the letter that came along with the box that was placed on his desk.

"She didn't need to do that... and I bet these pastries costs a lot more than the clothes I bought." Shinya thought as he opened the box and took out a piece of cake. He pulled down his mask and heard a gasp from his sidekick, "First time seeing me without my mask?"

His sidekick nodded and he chuckled, "Sir, I bet that the media would go wild if you did a face reveal."

"I would rather not." Shinya said, trying to push back what would happen if he actually do that in the back of his mind, "I'm already keeping my civilian life in check as is. Anyway, want some?"

"Ah, thank you."

**"Breaking news, a D-rank villain with a sludge quirk has finally been caught. He had been sighted by multiple witnesses over the past few days with charges of robbery and attempted murder."**

"Oh, finally some other news coverage." His sidekick muttered as Shinya began to drink his water, "It was all about Mt. Lady earlier."

**"At exactly 4:30 PM, in Tatooin Shopping District, the villain had taken a middle school student named Bakugou Katsuki hostage...**

Shinya's fingers on the glass twitched.

"Katsuki...?"

**"Apparently, the boy had a powerful quirk which was used on the heroes at the scene against his will. The pro heroes couldn't go near because of the villains might harm the student until a civilian who appeared to be a young teenager, wearing black clothing while holding a cane, aided the heroes in defeating the villain."**

His sidekick let out a surprised noise, "A teenager?"

"Wait... a cane?"

**"The young teenager had pulled out a gun which immobilized the villain and gave the heroes the opportunity to apprehend him. However, when the villain was finally arrested, the boy had fled the scene. Many questions were raised as to how he was able to injure the villain until rising star hero, Kamui Woods, had answered the questions. Upon questioning the mysterious civilian before he fled, Kamui Woods revealed that the gun the boy had used against the villain was actually a sonic weapon, which was able to knock the villain unconscious. The boy is also revealed to be licensed for holding firearms despite his age so no charge was made against him. Many praised the boy online for his heroism as well as questioning who he is. As for the next part of the news..."**

*Riiiiingg*

Shinya put down his glass of water and sighed audibly upon seeing who the caller is while his sidekick looked at him in confusion.

He pressed the green icon and held the phone up his ear.

"It's you on the news, right?" Shinya immediately asked deadpannedly, much to his sidekick's confusion. However, the latter left the office as soon as he can, realizing that the pro hero is having a private conversation.

The caller on the other side laughed nervously, "Uh... Are you watching the news right now?"

"Yes, Izuku. I could see you very clearly." Shinya replied, watching the video displayed on the news, "Would you mind explaining what exactly happened so I wouldn't get worried almost to death the next time you get into trouble?"

"Okay..."

And so, Izuku had explained the No.5 pro hero almost everything that occured. However, he kept All Might's involvement out of his story as to keep his secret.

Shinya knew that there was some things that didn't up to his story, since Izuku isn't really good at hiding something because of his shyness. But he decided not to press the matter.

"Anyway, why'd you call me?" Shinya asks.

Shinya could pretty much hear Izuku fidgeting, "Er... Kamui Woods private messaged me from my blog. I figured he may have found out about me since I dropped one of my analysis notes. I dropped it earlier when I ran from the scene so..."

"Let me guess, he wanted to meet up with you so he can give it back?" The ninja heard an 'uh-huh' from the other end.

"I-I don't know how to face him after I just ran off like that... a-and I was kinda hoping that you'd..."

"Don't worry, I'll go get it. You're stuttering again."

"Oh, sorry."

Shinya decided to end the conversation giving the boy reassurance and hanged up his phone. He let out a sad sigh. Izuku's nervous and stuttering behavior only surfaces whenever he thinks he had done something wrong.

And it was all because of that man.

* * *

Hello, Kamui Woods. It's me, Norainu. Thank you very much for holding onto my notebook. Unfortunately, I'm busy right now so I will have my close friend to get it for me. Also, I'm really sorry for suddenly running off like that, I got really nervous at that time.

I hope we'll see each other again.


	7. Chapter 7

Kamui read the reply from the kid as he, Death Arms and Mt. Lady waited in front of the police station, which is their meeting place.

The tree hero hadn't expected the famous analyst to send someone in their stead. Well, if he imagined the tone of voice of his message, he could guess that Norainu is too nervous to meet with him after running away so suddenly. In fact, Kamui didn't blame him for fleeing, Bakugou is like a rabid animal from his mannerisms, it wouldn't be strange for anyone would run off after being yelled at by someone who could easily blow your limbs off.

"A close friend, hm...?"

"I wonder who else knew about Norainu..." Death Arms muttered, crossing his arms.

Mt. Lady yawned loudly, "How long will they keep us waiting?"

Kamui groaned, "It's only been 10 minutes! Why are you even waiting here with us?"

"Same as you." She simply said.

"What do you mean same as-" Kamui was cut off by Death Arms who tapped his shoulder, pointing at someone from the left direction. Wait a minute...

Mt. Lady widened her eyes in shock, "Hey, isn't that...?"

"Edgeshot...?" Kamui whispered, his shocked tone the same as the female hero. What in the world is the No.5 Pro Hero doing here? Wait, is he walking towards them!?

Wait. He's the close friend!?

"No way..." Mt. Lady muttered, "He's even handsome in person!"

The ninja hero stopped right in front of them and spoke, holy crap, he sounds so young!

"It's nice to meet you, Kamui Woods, Death Arms and Mt. Lady..." Kamui could practically hear her squeal even though she bit her lip. She's absolutely delighted at the fact that one of the top pro heroes knew of her despite being her first day, "I am Edgeshot. I was told by Norainu that you had his notebook?"

"Doesn't even bother mentioning his hero rank, huh? He really is humble as they say...unlike a certain No.2..."

Kamui nodded, handing over the notebook, "Yes, sir. He dropped it earlier when he ran off."

Much to their surprise and before they could stop him, the ninja hero bowed in gratitude for a moment, "Thank you very much. Also, there's no need for you to call me 'sir'. Simply call me Edgeshot. I've lost count how many times I said that to my new sidekick..." Edgeshot muttered the last part quietly but Kamui still heard it.

"Um...Edgeshot? If you don't mind me asking..." Death Arms spoke up, earning Edgeshot's attention, "Do you think we could meet with Norainu personally?"

"...Are you a fan?" Edgeshot asks.

The muscular hero nodded, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, "Y-Yes. I've read tons of his novels. They always make me cry. I didn't expect that the author was so young..."

"Hm..." Edgeshot placed his thumb on his chin in thought.

The three heroes simply stared at the ninja hero as he racked up the mental debate in his mind before nodding, "Okay, then. Let's go."

He began to walk away.

Kamui, Death Arms and Mt. Lady looked at each other.

"Wait, just like that...?"

* * *

The four walked towards one of the streets of Musutafu, ignoring the numerous stares they got as they walked by in silence. Quite a normal neighborhood, Kamui must say. Then again, almost no one even knew of Norainu's true identity.

"Hey, can I ask you something, Edgeshot?" Honestly, does she not have any manners!?

"What is it?" They didn't stop walking.

"How'd you know Norainu?"

Silence.

It goes on for another moment and Mt. Lady was about to apologize as Kamui is also about to scold her until Edgeshot finally answered.

"I've known him since he was a child. He wasn't really... a social type. It was pretty hard to have him talk without scaring him..."

Despite not seeing his face, the other three could tell what kind of expression he's making just from the atmosphere. It made them all the more curious, however, but decided not to question it further.

"We're here."

The heroes stopped in front of an apartment complex that seemed to be a lot larger than most of the buildings here in this street. While rather plain looking, it honestly looked expensive from the sheer size of it.

Edgeshot still can't believe that Izuku called this place modest.

Thankfully, there weren't any people outside on the apartment or nearby, making it easier for them to reach the top floor without any interruptions. As Edgeshot pressed the doorbell, Kamui wondered for a moment about Norainu's reaction at seeing them.

His question was answered a few seconds later when the door creaks open.

"Ah, Shinya-san! You're..." The boy trailed off as he peeked out of the door and widened his eyes in shock upon seeing three other people with him, with Mt. Lady waving at him, "K-Kamui Woods, Mt. Lady and Death Arms...!? WWhy-"

Edgeshot cut him off before he could ramble and stutter at the same time, "They wanted to meet you. Death Arms here is a fan of your novels and Kamui Woods still has some questions for you."

Kamui looked at Edgeshot in surprise, "He's a lot sharper than I thought... I didn't even mention my reason for coming here..."

"O-Okay!" The boy frantically nodded his head repeatedly before opening his door wide, gesturing them inside, "Please come inside!"

Kamui waved his hands in polite disapproval, "Wait, no! We didn't need to intrude!"

"Please, I insist! I made some tea!"

Edgeshot nodded to him and went inside first, followed by a delighted Mt. Lady and a slightly hesitant Death Arms. Kamui sighed. Looks like there's no getting out of this.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

The heroes (except Edgeshot) looked around the apartment with slight curiosity. It looks somewhat plain (which is understandable considering that the tenant possibly lives alone) but the inside is rather large and it looks a lot better than Mt. Lady's own hero agency.

They follow Edgeshot to the spacious living room and sat on one of the long and large couches, with Death Arms being a bit tense since they're in the home of a very famous author and analyst.

Said author/analyst is pouring tea right around the kitchen before setting the tray of teacups down on the low table. God, the tea smells amazing!

Norainu gave them a bright smile, "Please, help yourselves!"

Nodding, Kamui picked the cup and took a sip, it tastes as amazing as it smells!

"Uh, Kamui...?" The tree hero's attention went back to the other occupants of the room, whom are all staring at him.

Mt. Lady pointed at his face, "How... did you drink that?"

However, before he could answer her, Norainu spoke up in an excited tone.

"Did you use your wood manipulation to create a hole in your mask? If so, then that means can you also manipulate wood on your head?"

Slightly surprised at the sudden change of demeanor, Kamui nodded in confimation, "Yes, that's right. You were also right about me being able to grow flowers, although it's not really a necessary skill..."

The boy's face flushed red in embarrassment, "O-Oh, right. You've read my notes..."

"This tea's amazing!" Death Arms suddenly exclaimed, inadvertently changing the subject.

"I'm glad you like it. It's Da-Hong Pao Tea from China." He explained.

The ninja hero looked like he was about to sputter but manages to gain composure, "If I may ask, did you actually bought tea that's worth $1.2 million per kilo?"

The other three heroes nearly spat out the tea (that would've been a huge waste if they did) at the mention of the price.

Norainu frantically shook his head, "N-No, of course not! It was a gift from Poe-san!"

"Poe?" Edgeshot seemed to contemplate at the mention of the name before having a realization, "...Oh, you mean that mystery novelist."

Norainu nodded, "He's in Japan right now so he was able to give this to me."

After a couple of more minutes of conversing with each other, the young author turned his attention back at the silent three heroes on the opposite side, "Ah, I'm sorry for making you wait! Shin-I mean, Edgeshot told me you wanted to meet me. My name's Midoriya Izuku!"

"So that's his real name..." Kamui thought, "His last name is quite fitting for his hair..."

Death Arms decided to speak first, "Um, Midoriya-san. Like Edgeshot said, I'm a big fan of your books. I've read all of your works and I'm always looking forward to your next work. My favorite one most of all was Love is always made me cry no matter how many times I've read it."

Mt. Lady pitched in, "Same. It's actually the first book I've read from your works. After that, I got into your entire collection."

Midoriya just got redder by the second after their speech and the ninja hero couldn't help but chuckle, causing the boy to send an embarrassed glare towards the man. He gets many fan letters but hearing it in person is a bit of a different story.

"I-It's not that big of a deal... I just got that idea for Love is Blind from watching a bunch of soap operas my friend recommended to me. I didn't think it would get so popular, though..." Midoriya explained, still blushing slighty.

Kamui piped up. Hearing more of the other two's continued praise of the books only made the tree hero more eager to read one, "Not only that, but your analysis is absolutely astounding. Most of your analysis about me are correct and I couldn't believe that they were made by someone as young as you. And you hit the nail on the head regarding Mt. Lady."

Midoroya scratched his head sheepishly, "T-Thank you. I was actually there taking notes at the scene where the three of you were fighting earlier this morning."

"Oooh~!" Mt. Lady said. Midoriya is just glad that she wasn't offended by what he wrote about her.

"...Um, Kamui-san." The tree hero realized that he's going to change the subject, "You're here because you probably heard about me from Kacchan, right?"

_"Very sharp. But that's to be expected._ You mean Bakugou?" Kamui asked, earning a nod.

"Hm-mm, we both have nicknames for each other."

Kamui remembered that the first thing Bakugou had yelled after seeing Midoriya was "Deku', which was probably thr first word he ever said to him in years if he's right.

"...He said you were dead for years."

Edgeshot kept silent throughout the whole conversation but this time, he kept his eye on Midoriya as if gauging his reaction.

Midoriya had a blank expression on his face, which made him somehow unreadable. After a minute of tense silence, he spoke his reply.

"I'm... don't really want to talk about it. Maybe... some other time, if you don't mind?"

"Of course." Kamui noticed the time of the living room clock and stood up, "Ah, it's getting late. We should be going."

Midoriya stood up as well and gave them a bow, "T-Thank you so much for taking your time here!"

The other three bowed as well as they expressed their gratitude before leaving towards the front door. Death Arms halted and turned back to Midoriya.

"Er... Midoriya-san. If you don't mind me asking, what kind of book are writing next?"

Midoriya answered with no hesitation with a smile, "A drama mystery one. I just have to sort out the drafts for any errors and I'll be able to publish it next month. I hope you look forwards to it!"

The heroes once again gave their thanks as they left the apartment and they realized it was near nighttime. As they walked towards the station, Mt. Lady let out a comment.

"That kid's like a cinnamon roll you just wanna squish."

Kamui Woods and Death Arms agreed with her.

* * *

"Soo, Shinya-san. Wanna have some Kopi Luwak?"

"Ew. No thanks."

* * *

**Little heads up. The BSD plot will occur during the ten month timeskip.**


End file.
